


Shield

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Shield

Clint doesn't regret joining SHIELD.  
Even though it turned out to be HYDRA.  
He made friends.  
He found people he could trust.  
He became a superhero.  
He became an Avenger.  
He learnt to be a spy.


End file.
